Field of Invention
The present invention relates a fishing device, and more particularly to a fishing device for Asian carp.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional fishing methods which are commonly used includes fishhooks fishing, fishing by small fishing nets, seine fishing using a seine or dragnet and electrofishing. However, the use of fishhooks and small fishing nets for fishing has the drawbacks of low fish catch and large manpower requirement, which is not suitable for large scale fishing. When seine fishing is used, the fish being caught may escape into the water easily and hence the fishing efficiency is affected. When electrofishing is used, the ultrasonic wave may lead to hypoxia of the head and heart of the fish such that the fish is floated to the water surface. The survival rate of the fish catch from this fishing method is low, the fish catch cannot be effectively used and resources are wasted. Also, this method does not allow classification fishing for catching a specific species of fishes.